mudanças no santúario!
by sukky
Summary: os douradinhos vão ter companhia,amazonas de ouro q vão dar o q falar !
1. Default Chapter

Era dia de competição no santuário, garotas do mundo inteiro, treinadas para serem amazonas de ouro, iam disputar as armaduras sagradas, e com isso proteger uma das casas do zodíaco.O coliseu estava lotado, todos queriam ver quem seria as guerreiras, os caleiros de ouro estavam lá sentados na primeira fileira, afinal, eles teriam que dividir a casa com quem ganhasse as devidas armaduras, estavam todos ansiosos, queriam ver as garotas, mas elas ainda não tinham sido anunciadas por Atena.

Milo: Que demora! Bufando

Mu: Temos que esperar Atena pra que a luta comece, falava calmo como sempre.

Kamus: Eu estou fritando aqui, está muito calor (vermelho como um pimentão).

Milo: Para mim a temperatura está normal

Kamus: Normal?você só pode ser louco çou a jogar neve nele mesmo

MDM: Hei!tirando a neve do rosto, se quer se refrescar tudo bem, mas não jogue neve em mim pingüim, não quero pegar um resfriado.

Kamus: desculpa!

Afrodite: Calma masquinha, eu cuido de você se ficar dodói (começando a passara mão na cocha do mdm).

Mdm: Sai pra lá Afrodite...vermelho de raiva

Afrodite: que horror!só queria ajudar

Shura: Espero que a amazona que ganhar a amadura de capricórnio seje gostosa

Milo: Pode crê, tem que ser muito boa.

Shaka: Por Buda, vocês só pensam nisso.

Mdm: Ah!nisso eu tenho que concordar espero que a de câncer goste de fazer rituais

Aioros: Credo, você quer q ela seja macumbeira.

Aioria: tenho certeza que a de leão é a mais linda de todas

Aldebaram: Vai sonhando, a minha é a mais linda.

Todos: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, chorando de tanto dar risada.

Aldebaram: O que foi?:com uma carinha inocente

Kanon:Estou imaginado uma garota com a sua cara

Saga: Vai ser uma comedia ,mais uma chifruda

Shura:O que tem contra chifres ? para de rir

Saga :Nada ...é q eu estava imaginado ,a amazona de touro usando o grande chifre

Milo: Perai!não é amazona de vaca

Todos :hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha ...quase morrendo

Kanon:Vai ser o golpe do leite na testa ,ela vai apertar as tetinhas , e leite para todo o lado

Aldebaram: Imbecil,dando um soco e jogando Kanon longe,todos param de rir na hora

Afrodite: ainda bem que a minha vai ser linda e vai amar rosas

Shaka:Espero que a minha goste de Buda

Kamus: e a minha saiba consertar freezer

Milo: A minha tem que ser boa de cama

Shura /kanon:´eh

Shaka:é mesmo

Todos : O que ? Espantados

Aioria: Eu não pensei que você fosse assim Shaka (coçando a cabeça)

Shaka:o fato de ser o homem mais perto de Deus ,não significa que eu não tenha vontade carnais

Todos:OO

Kamus:Estou vendo que isso não vai prestar ...abrindo uma sombrinha ...não me pergunte de onde ele tirou isto

Milo:Cara ! isto vai ser demais ...rindo com os próprios pensamentos

Mu:É melhor vocês todos se comportarem

Shura:Sabe o que me acabou de lembrar ?

Aioros: Oq?

Shura: Faltam duas semanas para a festa do Baco .dando um sorriso largo

Aioria :é mesmo , e as amazonas estão liberadas ,não vai ter só serva na festa

Kanon:É mesmo ,graças a Atena ,as amazonas só usam mascaras como parte da amadura ,como uma defesa ,e usar no dia –a- dia é opcional ,usa quem quiser ,elas até podem ter relacionamentos

Milo:Isto é muito bomjá estava cansada das servas ,já tracei todas

Kamus: Nossa! Como você é baixo

Milo: Relaxa Kamus ,você desta vez vai tirar a atraso

Kamus: E quem disse que eu preciso ? Vermelho de raiva

Milo: Você nunca traça ninguém pingüim

Kanon: É desta vez o shaka vai ser virgem somente na constelação

Shaka: Fale isto mais uma vez e tiro os seus sentidos

Kanon: Ta bom ,engolindo seco

Aioria:Tomara que venha uma vaca bonitinha para você Deba

Aldebaram: O Que? Faz Aioria voar longe

Mu:Calem a boca ,Atena está entrando no coliseu

Todos ficam de pé ,esperando ela de pronunciar

Atena fica em um lugar acima da arena ,o mesmo onde o mestre do santuário ficou quando o Seiya ganhou a armadura ,atrás dela tinha um trono e do lado às urnas das armaduras

Atena: hoje amazonas do mundo todo ,iram disputar as sagradas armaduras de ouro e com isto defender as sagradas casas ,além de aprender os golpes supremos dos cavaleiros de ouro.A primeira luta é pela armadura de Áries ,as concorrentes serão : Hina de 19 anos do México e Ceywyn de 21 da Tailândia

As amazonas entram na arena com as mascaras na mão ,e reverenciam Atena ,Hina tinha 1.70,cabelos castanhos cacheados que iam acima dos ombros e olhos castanhos,usava meias verdes,maio amarelo,com um lenço na cintura verde claro.Ceywyn tinha 1.76,cabelos castanho claro curto e olhos azuis ,usava meias pretas,maio azul marinho,com um lenço preto na cintura

Na platéia :

Ae Mu se deu bem ,falava Milo

Kanon: puxa ! as duas são umas gatinhas

Mu: Parem de falar besteiras ...vermelho

Shura: Calma!Relaxa! olha só as beldades ,que você vai poder ter em casa

Mu: Cala a boca !é realmente que sorte grande a mim .pensava

Milo: vamos apostar ?aposto na Ceywyn

Kanon:to dentro aposto na Hina gostei daquela boquinha carnuda

Aioria:Ceywyn

Saga /shura:hina

Shaka /kamus:Ceywyn

Mu: Até você dois ?incrédulo

Shaka:Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo

Kamus: nem eu

Aldebaram:Ceywyn

Aioros :também

Mdm:Hina gostei daquela bundinha

Afrodite: hum deixa-me ver ...Na ceywyn ,ela é fashion com aquele cabelo

Mu:Humpt!aposto na Ceywyn

Milo: A então já tem sua preferida né ,safadinho

Mu: Para mim quem ganhar está bom ,vermelho

Aioria : Sei

Na arena :

Atena:coloquem suas mascaras

As amazonas colocam suas mascaras e se voltam uma para a outra

Atena: Declaro a luta! E senta em seu trono para assistir

As duas ficam em posição de luta se encarando ,a primeira a atacar é Hina ,indo para cima de Ceywyn com um soco ,mas está se desvia com facilidade ,deixando Hina possessa ,ela então vai de novo para cima de Ceywyn dando vários socos que lembravam muito os meteoros de Pegasus ,deixando Ceywyn muito machucada ,vamos me ataque ,falava Hina nervosa ,mexa-se

Na platéia:

Aioria : ela não vai atacar ?

Kamus: Ela está estudando os golpes de Hina antes de atacar, é uma estratégia muito inteligente

Shura: É, mas Hina não parece estar gostando de nada disso

Shaka: A luta já terminou ,abrindo os olhos

Todos : Como?

Shaka:Hina está atacando uma imagem ,não é verdadeira Ceywyn

Mu:Você tem razão

Saga: Onde está verdadeira então ?

Shaka: Fácil ,está atrás dela

Todos : Como? .

Ceywyn estava de braços cruzados atrás hina ,parecia se divertir ,vendo a garota socar a sua imagem ,e achar q estava ganhando,mas resolveu acabar logo com isto ,dando um golpe no pescoço da garota a deixando inconsciente ,foi tão rápido, que até os cavaleiros de ouro não conseguiram acompanhar ,a garota caiu inconsciente aos pés dela

Todos: Oh!

Atena: Declaro a primeira luta ganha ,a amadura de ouro de Áries ,pertence a Ceywyn

Ceywyn:Faz uma reverencia ,e se retira da arena levando a Hina nos braços .tínhamos o mesmo sonho ,mas destinos diferentes ,pensava enquanto saia da arena

Mu:Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa

Shaka: e muito forte também

Saga: Eu nunca ia perceber que ela estava atrás de mim ,ela camufla bem o cosmo

Milo: O importante é que eu ganhei a aposta fácil

Afrodite: É mesmo bofe

Mdm: humpt ¬¬Sorte !

Atena : A segunda luta va i ser entre Lilo da África do sul e Kiri da Coréia

As amazonas entram na arena ,também com as mascaras nas mãos e reverenciam Atena ,Lilo tinha 2.00cm, morena .,cabelo preso em rabo até a cintura com trancinhas calicalon ,olhos castanhos,e por incrível que pareça lembrava o Aldebaram ,vestia maio laranja estampado com florzinhas e meias vermelhas,e lenço laranja ,Kiri tinha 1.45 cabelos pretos presos em um coque , olhos castanhos rasgados ,maio cinza,meias brancas ,lenço branco ...estava um pouco assustada com Lilo

Na platéia :

Todos estavam passando mal de tanto rir

Aldebaram : Dá pra pará com isso

Milo: é a sua cara Deba ,enxugando as lagrimas

Aldebaram: ela é linda

Kamus : Como?

Shura: Gamo ,não acredito

Aioros: Isto vai dar casamento

Aioria: Ele achou a vaquinha da vida dele

Na arena :

Atena : Coloquem as mascaras

Elas colocam e ficam de frente uma para a outra

Atena : declaro o combate

Kiri: Ai meu Deus como eu vou atacar isto ,pensava

Lilo: Por outro lado não fazia nada ,só ficava olhando ela

Kiri então resolveu atacar ,dava vários chutes que eram tão rápidos que pareciam fogo

Lilo: Ai meu bem ,não faça isto eu odeia machucar os outros ,falava em um tom de preocupação

Kiri : Como? Parando ...

Lilo: Eu odeio lutar

Kiri : você é louca ,eu preciso ganhar está armadura ,e não tenho tempo a perder ,escalou lilo e tentou dar uma chave de pescoço ,mas está nem se mexia

Todos com gota

Kiri volta para o chão em posição de luta arfando de cansaço,eu vou ter que usar meu golpe supremo ,ela começa a concentrar poder e "presente das trevas",com isto o tudo escureceu e ninguém mais podia ver nada que acontecia

Na platéia :

Kanon: Quem apagou a luz Oo

Mu: que poder OO

Aldebaram:Minha flor!;;

Quando começa a voltar tudo ao normal ,todos se deparam com uma cena muito cômica ,Lilo estava sentada em cima de Kiri ,que estava totalmente inconsiente

Lilo: Ai !eu odeio fazer isto ,espero que me perdoe meu bem

Atena : com gota oo,a armadura de touro pertence a Lilo

Lilo: Se levantando de cima ,de Kiri

Fazendo uma reverencia e dando pulinhos alegres .Viva ! viva!

Na platéia:

Todos menos aldebaram:OO

Shaka: Aquilo foi o golpe supremo dela ?

Saga: Acho que sim ! ainda abobado

Aldebaram: Viva !viva! com um cartaz escrito ... MINHA COCADA !... não me pergunte de onde surgiu o cartaz

Atena : A próxima luta é contra Flog do Tibet e Zand Grécia

As duas entram com as mascaras na mão e reverenciam Atena ,flog tinha cabelos cacheados roxos e olhos na mesma cor , tinha 1.70cm,vestia meias roxas ,maio em um tom roxo claro, lenço roxo escuro.Zand tinha cabelos cinzas que iam um pouco a baixo do bumbum ,olhos azuis,vestia meias pretas,maio vermelho .lenço vermelho

Atena: Coloquem as mascaras

Elas colocam e ficam uma de frente para a outra

Atena: Declaro combate !

Elas vão uma para cima da outra ,dando vários socos e chutes

Zand: Acha mesmo que vai ganhar de mim verme ?

Flog: como é ?

Zand: Você não vai sair com vida desta arena

Flog: é o que vamos ver

Zand: Eu vou conquistar a armadura ,depois o mundo dando uma gargalhada maligna hahahahaha

Na platéia :

Aioria: Isto é mal de gêmeos

Shaka: Nem me fale

Kanon: Isto ai .vamos conquistar o mundo ..HAHAHAHAAHAH

Saga: mais uma não ! olhando para kanon incrédulo

Na arena :

Flog: Pare de falar bobagens

Zand: não é bobagem sua estúpida

Flog:Cala a boca e luta

Zand : nossa! Ta brabinha ?

Flog:Não de saco cheio de ouvir lorotas

Zand: Você vai ver a lorota,vou te mandar para o inferno sem direito à volta

Flog: Não estou a fim de ver a sua família

Zand: como é ?

Flog: o que você ouviu ,as duas começaram a discutir ,esquecendo de lutar

Zand: ridícula

Flog: Como você baixa ...fazendo gesto com as mãos

Zand: Baixa é você ,[quando eu dominar o mundo você vai ver ]

Flog: Vai sonhando que você vai dominar

Zand: vc está com inveja do meu talento

Flog: que talento ? Você por acaso tem algum ? cruzando os braços com um sorriso sarcástico

Zand: Muitos ,ele então se aproximou e pegou flog pelos cabelos

Flog: ai ,sua idiota .ela por fim pegou também nos cabelos de Zand

Na platéia:

Kamus: que baixaria

Milo: Legal ,uma típica briga de mulher

Kanon: Vai Zand....meu amor ...vamos conquistar o mundo juntos

Saga:Zand nada vai Flog ,acaba com está metida a besta

Shaka: Q horror !

Mu: Falta de classe

Na arena....

Ambas estavam com as mãos cheias de cabelo ,e arfavam de cansaço

Flog: Você vai ver uma mexa cinza na mão

Zand: Que cabelo mais vagabundo ,cheio de pontas duplas

Flog: O que ? começou a enforcar Zand

Zand : começou a também enforcar Flog

Atena: Meu Deus ! isto vai demorar muito

Depois de 1 hora ........

As duas estavam caídas no chão ,sem força alguma

Atena: bem acho que terminou ,e parece que tivemos empate ,então declaro a armadura de gêmeos as duas amazonas ,Flog e Zand

Na Arena .....

OQUE ?

Flog: eu vou ter que dividir minha armadura com está baixa

Zand: Eu não posso conquistar o mundo, com este estorvo ambulante .

Atena: Eu já me decidi ,as duas serão donas das armaduras e viveram na casa de gêmeos

Na platéia ....

Kanon:Ae ...meu amor

Saga : Eu vou ter que aturar aquela coisa na minha casinha

Shura: Mas vc vai ter A flog

Saga : pensando É mesmo

Na arena :

Zand: Ai ! dói tudo

Flog: Vem que eu te ajudo monstrenga

Zand : Não preciso de ajuda

Flog: para de ser orgulhosa

E as duas saem da arena juntas

Continua ..............


	2. batatas,amendoins e ugos

MUDANÇAS NO SANTÚARIO!(2)

Aproxima luta será entre: Lita de Portugal e Jennifer da Inglaterra, que irão disputar a amadura de Câncer.

As amazonas entram na arena e reverenciam, Lita tinha cabelos verdes que iam pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos verdes, usava meios amarelas, maio verde escuro, lenço amarelo.Jennifer tinha cabelos azuis cacheados que iam até o meio das costas, pele bronzeada, olhos azuis, usava meia, maiôs e lenço azul.

Na platéia:

shaka: Só espero que não tenha mais baixaria

Milo: hum...mas está é a a boca cheia de batatas

Shaka: Será que dá para você não falar de boca cara de nojo

Milo: Desculpa.é que eu estou morrendo de fome.limpando a boca com as costas da mão...que batatinha ele oferece um saco de batatas tamanho extra g

Shaka: Nojento.! .....er......mas aceito sim

Na Arena :

Atena : você ai ? chamando um guardinha ,me trás uma água mineral sem gás e barrinhas de cereal ..pois estou de dieta

Todos : OO'

Atena : Que foi ? está quase na hora do almoço , preciso me alimentar

Todos : --

Atena : E além do mais eu não tenho que dar satisfação comecem logo está luta

Na platéia :

AMENDOIMMM......AMENDOIMMMMM um vendedor passava

Aioria : Hei você me dá um pacotinho de amendoim

Saga/Shura/mu:Para mim tbm

Vendedor prontinho entregam os pacotinhos e pegando o dinheiro

Aldebaram: Quantos pacotinhos vc tem ai ainda :?

Vendedor : Uns 15

Aldebaram : Então me dá tudo

Todos :OO

Aldebaram : É que eu não tomei café hoje ...meio sem graça

Kanon:Saga me dá um pouco de amendoim ?

Saga: por que você não compra para você ,..este não vai dá nem para mim

Kanon : é que eu não tenho dinheiro

Saga: O que você fez com o seu salário?

Kanon: É que.(fazendo cara de inocente) eu usei.em planos para dominar o mundo

Saga: O que ?com uma veia saltando na testa

Kanon: Tudo bem! se você quer deixar, o seu único irmãozinho no mundo passando fome (fazendo drama)

Saga: Tá,estorvo ....mas pega poquinho

Kanon ...valeu ..sei que me ama .....psicologia sempre funciona (pensava)

Na arena.......

Elas já se encontravam em posição de luta....

Jennifer:Bonita cabeça

Lita: Ah!obrigada

Jennifer:não vejo á hora de arrancar ela

Lita: OQUE???

Na platéia...

Afrodite: Nossa! Masquinha está é da suas (comendo)

Mdm: até que enfim,alguém descente,tomará que ela ganhe ,estou precisando renovar a decoração lá de casa

Afrodite:ela lembra tanto você..ela é tão ...tão....linda,tão homem

Todos: OO

Aioria:Acho que o Afrodite vai virar homem

Na arena......

Lita engolindo seco,por Zeus eu peguei uma serial Killer(pensava).

Jennifer:Depois eu vou arrancar a suas tripas e fazer uma cortina para a minha nova casa ,vou arrancar os seus dedos e usar como enfeite de estante,depois vou tirar os seus cabelos e fazer um espanador..depois....

Na platéia ...

Todos menos MdM estavam enjoados

Shaka: Por Buda ,está garota é possuída

Milo: Ai!acho que vou vomitar ,colocando a mão na boca

Kamus: Vai para lá ,vira para o Shura a sombrinha na frente

Shura: Vai se ferrar francês ....... mira no chão milo ...ou vai sentar do outro lado

Aioria e Saga: Não vem não !

Kanon: Não me olha assim

Mu: Respira fundo milo

Milo: respirando.....tá passando...

Mu: Que bom ...Ugoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!ele acabou soltando tudo no pobre Kanon

Kanon: ai que nojo Mu ...ugooooooooooooooo soltando em Aioros

Aioros: Cretino ...ugoooooooooooooooo

Saga/aioria:Filho da put...ugooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Afrodite: Ai meu sapato Itália....Ugoooooo

Shaka Por bu.......alguém...vai..ugooo.vai para...ugoo....o ....seis..ugoo.mundos....hoje...

Shura.......sua barbei nojenta..ugooo...você me paga ..ugooo (falando coisas indecifráveis)

Kamus:ainda bem que tenho a minha sombrinha...se protegendo

Aldebaram:Ai!ai!Acho que eu vou ...

Todos: Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

Aldebaram:Ugooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

Todos: Ai!!!!!!!que horror.....................sua vaca GG

Mascara: nossa! Como vocês se impressionam fácil

Todos: você foi o único que não chamou o Ugo

MDM: Eu não sinto nojo assim tão fácil

Kamus; Também...se você consegue viver naquela sua casa mal cheirosa

MDM: Humpt!!!¬¬

Na arena: Jennifer...depois...hei!..acorda ...LiTa se encontrava desmaiada

Atena: Ai!!eu estou passando a Lita está desmaiada....declaro Jennifer...ugooo..a ....ai....Ugo..de câncer .

Jennifer: nossa!que menina fraquinha ,eu nem falei o que ia fazer com as pernas dela,sniff..eu nem arranquei a cabeça sniff...chata..saindo da arena

Continua ....

Olá!!!! Este capitulo está meio chato,mas prometo tentar melhorar .Queria agradecer a todos os reviews..vocês são muito bondosos nós comentários ...Queria agradecer especialmente Mu e Juliane ..vcs são fofos .Valeu!bjos e mahalo


	3. sem nescessidade para barracos !

Um pouco recuperados dos ugos instaneos, os douradinhos esperavam pela próxima luta que seria pela amadura de leão.Claro que neste momento Aioria se encontrava eufórico, estava louco para saber quem seria a tal amazona.

Aioria: É agora gente! roendo as unhas

Kanon: Só se for à hora de você tomar um banho, isto sim!tampando o nariz

Aioros: como se o seu cheiro estivesse o dos melhores, com estes montes de ugos.

Saga:que bonitinho defendo o irmãozinho

Aioros : E se tiver ,algum problema ,ô doidão ?

Saga:Tem sim! devia ter continuado morto ,comendo grama pela raiz ,ou melhor, devia ter ficado no mundo dos mortos com Keberos , vocês até que são parecidos na feiúra,mas principalmente porque latem e não morde.

Aioros: O QUE ????.....pelo menos eu não fico me estapeando pelos cantos ,não tenho um patinho de borracha como amigo e NÃO ME AFOGO EM UM PSCINA DE MEIO METRO !!! (completamente alterado)

Saga:Pelo menos eu não tenho um irmão burro ,que conseguiu levar o meu satã imperial na TESTA,nem teve emoção

Aioros: Meu irmão pode ser sim um "BURRO" ,mas pelo menos ele não é um vagabundo, que mora de favor na minha casa,comendo MINHA COMIDA E FICANDO AS MINHAS NAMORADAS NA MINHA AUSENCIA e fica bolando planos FRUSTADOS para a dominar o mundo ..

Aioria: Irmão ,você não precisa me defender não (puxando a camiseta de Aioros)

Aioros: Fica fora disto ! (não dando a mínima para Aioria)

Saga : O meu pode ser um VAGABUNDO ,SAFADO,CALOTEIRO,IRRITANTE,CRIANÇÃO...mas pelo menos,ele toma a iniciativa de chegar em uma garota,não fica igual a um tapado .

Kanon:Saga pode parar de me defender ...(cutucando as costas)

Saga: Cala boca !¬¬

Kamus: Devíamos separar ?

Shura: Ta brincando ,isto está ficando cada vez melhor

Milo: Adoro brigas familiares, é sempre tão divertido

Frô:Quem será que vai ganhar ?

MDM: O Saga é claro

Shaka: Puxa saco !

MDM: como é que é ?

Shaka:Só por que o CARA dominou a santuário e enganou pessoas puras e inocentes como eu (com lagrimas nos olhos),você acha que ele vai ganhar

MDM: Se situa, ô projeto Barbie lago do cisne,tira esta lagrima de crocodilo, porque você sabia que ele era mau ,mas ficou do lado dele por que ele era forte ,depois se borrou todo e foi para o lado de Atena

Shaka: Borrou???...ESCUTA AQUI SEU MAL CHEIROSO ,EU SOU O HOMEM MAIS PROXIMO DE DEUS ,EU NÃO SOU MAL E NÃO TENHO ESTÁ MENTE PODRE E ASSASSINA COMO VOCÊ .

Frô: Mas o Masquinha tem razão Shakinha ,você estava jogando dos dois lados

Mu: Cala boca o Afrodite ,fica fora disto ,não coloque lenha na fogueira .

MDM:É isto mesmo ,você era um covarde ,eu morri escolhendo um lado morri sendo mau

Shaka: Só se for mau cheiroso ,porque o cheiro continua o mesmo

Afrodite: Não fala do cheiro do Masquinha .(alisando as coxas do MDM) ele é muito cheiroso ,cheira a homem

Mu:Nossa ! então você não tem saído com muitos decentes ultimamente

Afrodite: Para de duvidar da minha MASCULINIDADE ,só porque eu sou vaidoso e sensível ,não significa que eu seja gay

Todos: ......silêncio total....10 segundos depois

Mú:Você é tudo demais, Bibona caída (não imagino o Mu falando isto)

Afrodite: O que você está dizendo ? soltando MDm e tentando estapear Mú

Shaka: Isto mesmo !BIBA HORROROSA....tentando.estapear Afrodite

MDM: O Afrodite, não é feio , ô do Paraguai

Afrodite:Puxa! Masquinha que lindo ,não pensei que achasse isto (com lagrimas nos olhos)...

MDM: Eu não acho ,só que tenho que discordar desta Rapunzel .

Afrodite: Nossa!! Isto doeu Masquinha (chorando)

Mu: Para de chamar o Shaka de Rapunzel ....seu sabugo, tentando estapear MDM

Afrodite: Cala boca!

Shaka: Cala boca você, o PROJETO DE BAMBI

Kamus : Isto está ficando serio...olhando para os lados

Shura: É mesmo ,Aioros,Aioria,Saga,Kanon.

Aldebaram:Shaka,Mu,Afrodite,MDM.

Milo: Puxa! Que chato!devia ter trazido a minha câmera né "Malhada"?.,pelo menos íamos rever todos juntos depois

Aldebaram: eh.!..pensando...perai !quem é malhada aqui ..em seu escorpião de bosta? 

Milo: Bosta ? ? ? você mesmo o sua vaca malhada 

Aldebaram: Malhada é a sua mãe

Milo: Opa ! não põem mamis no meio ,SUA LEITEIRA !!!!

Kamus : É Deba tenho que admitir que você pegou pesado

Shura: Deixa ele Kamus 

Aldebaram: Peguei pesado nada o seu Pingüim frigido

Shura kkkkkkkkk ..está foi boa (morrendo de rir)

Milo: Não sei em que sua faca cega 

Shura : O que ????

Assim continuavam as discussões ,tapas,lamentações,dúvidas sexuais,complexo de cheiro , leite, cabelo...enfim os barracões ..Até que................CALA BOCA TODOS VOCÊS !!!!!!

Todos:OO

Atena: Caramba!!!!vermelha de raiva ..... eu estou tentando anunciar a próxima luta e vocês ficam ai, que nem uns idiotas imprestáveis ,discutindo quem pegou a "calcinha" de quem!!! Eu não tenho o dia todo ;estou descabelada ,cheirando mal e estou louca para MANDAR ALGUÉM PARA O OUTRO MUNDO 

Todos: engolindo seco OO

Atena: Bom ,acho que posso chamar :Antonella de 19 anos da Itália e Naim de 23 da Suécia .As amazonas entram na arena e reverenciam ,Antonella tinha 1.60 cabelos ,cabelos loiros e lisos que iam até a cintura ,olhos verdes,vestia maio branco ,meias rosa ,e lenço rosa .Naim tinha 1.70 ,cabelos pretos presos em um coque ,vestia maio marrom,meias brancas e lenço branco .

Shura: Nossa que sorte Aioria 

Aioria: É mesmo ,dignas da constelação de leão (estufando o peito)

Shura : A loirinha é uma gracinha ,(assobiando) 

Aioria: Pode crê ,muito gat...poft.Ai Ai (passando a mão na cabeça e se virando)

PODE IR MANERANDO O LEÃO ,EU ESTOU DE OLHO !!!!!!!!!

Aioria: Marin amor ,calm..Ai...deixa eu expl...ai Dá onde você tirou está sombrinha ?

Marin: O Kamus me emprestou parando de bater um pouco

Aioria: KAMUS!!!.olhando com uma veia saltando na testa.

Kamus: Que foi ??carinha de inocente

Aioria: Como você pode me trair! entregar uma arma ,para uma mulher 

Kamus: Ela me pediu emprestado ,e além do mais você é um sem vergonha mesmo ,onde já se viu,você com uma namorada linda e fica falando de outra 

Marin: Puxa!!! Obrigada Kamus (ficando vermelha)

Mu: Acho que já sabemos quem é o safado (falando baixo)

Kamus: O que você disse ? oO

Mu: Nada não 

Aioria: Amor ,você entendeu errado ,ela é só uma menininha ,que vai dividir a casa comigo.Me entrega a sombrinha vai ?fazendo cara de cachorro 

POFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aioria: ## 

Marin: Você vai dividir ,está casa comigo também Aioria,eu sou sua NAMORADA. 

Na arena.....

Atena: Declaro combate !!!

Antonella: Nossa quanta gente ..olhando para os lados 

Naim:Não se empolgue com o publico ,você vai sair logo desta arena (dando um sorriso sarcástico) 

Antonella: É o que você pensa queridinha (retribuindo o sorriso) eu vou acabar com você mais antes ,ela vai onde os cavaleiros de ouro estão sentados e levita até eles 

Naim : Hei!! Volte aqui???

Na platéia ...

Milo: O que será que ela quer

Aioria: Ai!eu não sei ,colocando a mão na cabeça 

Antonella: OI!

Todos : Oi!

Antonella: Qual de vocês é o cavaleiro de leão ? 

Aioria: Sou eu !meio sem graça 

Antonella:Huau,bom saber que o leão é um gatinho 

Aioria: Obrigado !ficando totalmente vermelho 

Antonella: Não vejo a hora de dividir a casa com você 

Marin: Mas que negocio é este em Aioria ? Que pouca vergonha 

Antonella: Aioria que nome bonito , puxando ele pela camiseta 

Aioria: er..obrigada

Marin: Mas o que é isto sua assanhada ?com uma veia saltando na testa.Aioria pare com isto agora mesmo poft..

Aioria:Aiiiii!Mas eu não estou fazendo nada 

Antonella: Nossa ! quem é está barraqueira ?

Marin: BARRAQUEIRA ? Eu sou a NAMORADA dele,sua...sua...tentando bate nela com a sombrinha 

Antonella:Ah!e eu sou a garota que vai dividir a casa com ele né Oria ?Deixa eu cuidar de você ,vem gatinho ,eu te dou carinho 

Milo: Ae ,ta podendo em leão ,duas de uma vez ....dando um sorriso safado

Aioria: Cala a boca Milo 

Antonella: Não liga para está louca Orinha ela está com ciúme do nosso amor ,esfregando a cabeça de Aioria em seu seios 

Aioria: Pare com ist....não conseguindo falar direito ..me larg.....

Mu:Meu Zeus

Shura: Que que isso? ....assustado

MDM: que vergonha e é italiana ...bufando 

Marin: MAS O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ? quase tendo um troço ,larga ele agora mesmo .Tentando pular para a fileira de baixo ,e com isto amassando alguns douradinhos

Milo: Ai Marin vai com calma ,com ela apoiando as mão em sua cabeça 

Kanon:Calma ae!você ta me machucando, colocando o pé em sua cabeça 

Kamus: Fique calma Marin,violência não leva a nad..POFT..Aiiiiiiii

Marin: Cala a boca !!!

Kamus: Ai,isto dói muito.....me arrependi ..realmente dei uma arma para ela 

Shaka: Marin pense em coisas boas ...pense no Bud...Poft ..aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Marin : Que Buda o que ,eu vou acabar com esta garota petulante

Aioria: Calma Marin,conseguindo sair dos seios ....todo mundo ta olhando e você me solte agora .tentando empurrar a loirinha

Antonella:Não precisa ser tímido Aioria ..tentando puxar ele para um beijo 

Aioria : Mas ..o que?..me largue ..agora tentando empurrar 

Marin : Largue ele ..puxando Aioria 

Antonella:Como você é chata ..eu não largo nada .....sua caída 

Marin: O que ??? Caída????? LARGUE ELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE puxando Aioria com violência 

Afrodite: Que barracão ,nunca vi a Marin descer do salto 

Aioros : Meu irmão ..tem muita sorte duas de uma vez ...que inveja, a única coisa que consegui nesta vida foi comer grama pela raiz ;;

Saga:Calma ! consolando Aioros 

Milo:Eta ,homem sortudo ..está casa de leão vai ser muito boa 

Na arena ...

Naim:EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI E NÃO PERDI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (com uma veia na testa)

Na platéia ..

Mu: É mesmo ,não ouve luta ainda 

Kamus: com estas baixarias nos esquecemos completamente

Marin:Você está cantando vitória antes do tempo infeliz ,você nem lutou ainda ,puxando a cabeça de Aioria 

Antonella: O que você está dizendo ,está luta já está ganha há muito tempo ..puxando Aioria também

Aioria: ## socorro...alguém ajude

Mu: Coitado 

Na arena .....

Atena: Gente que baixaria ...eu adoro 

Naim:Ahhhhhhhhh! Larga de bobeira e venha lutar ..puxando Antonella pelos pés ,

Antonella : largue ele agora mesmo .....o que ?...olhando para baixo vendo Naim a puxando ..me largue diabo 

Naim: O que???? Venha aqui agora mesmo .puxando

Antonella: Não! eu vou cair ..me solte ...eu não vou larga o Aioria ...me largue

Marin: É melhor largar queridinha ..você não tem chance 

Aioria inconsciente ##

Antonella: É o que você pensa ....Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.caindo com o puxão mais forte de Naim 

Marin: Bem feito ..eu ganhei ..mostrando a língua 

Saga:Depois eu que sou louco

MDM: O que o Aioria tem ?

Aioros : Meu irmão ,não é mais um tapado lagrimas nos olhos 

Milo: Aioria safadão !!!!

Kamus: Cala a boca ,dando um cascudo 

Milo: Aiiiiii! Doeu

Na arena ......

Antonella: Você me paga garota ...me interrompeu ..em um momento importante ..ficando de pé e fechando o punho 

Naim : Cala a boca !! temos uma luta ,você não é a amazona de leão ainda 

Antonella: Dando um sorriso sarcástico ...não ??? vamos ver , levitando ,fechando os olhos e elevando todo o seu cosmo criando um tornado 

Na platéia 

Aldebaram: Quanto poder...

Afrodite: Ah!minha escova ..tem muito vento aqui...segurando os cabelos 

Shaka: Ela está mesmo nervosa

Marin: Isto não é nada ..abraçando de forma possessiva Aioria ainda desacordado 

Mu: Acho que Naim já era 

Na arena : 

Antonella: Você vai voar pelos ares ,sua enxerida ..abrindo os olhos e puxando Naim para o tornado 

Naim : O que ????sendo arrastada 

Atena: Nossa! segurando a parte debaixo do vestido 

Na platéia..

Marin: Não, ela não pode ganharrrrrrrrrrrrrrr: 

Na arena : 

Naim: Não consigo me mexer e estou indo para dentro do tornado ...Ah!!!!! entrando e sendo arremessada para longe do santuário

Antonella: Bye bye enxerida ...dando tchauzinho 

Na platéia ;....

Todos: OO

Aioria: Acordando ..hã..o que aconteceu ?

Atena: Eu declaro Antonella ,a amazona de ouro de leão 

Marin: EU NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Todos :Com medo de Marin OO

Antonella: Ai que felicidade voando até a platéia,empurrando Marin para o lado e sentando no colo de Aioria, não está feliz meu amor ,agarrando seu pescoço

Marin : Saia de cima dele agora mesmo ...empurrando Antonella

Aioria : pare vocês duas .....empurrando as duas 

Marin /Antonella: Mas meu amor ....

Marin: Humpt..ele não é o seu amor ..eu sou a NAMORADA OFICIAL DELE 

Antonella: E daí ??dando os ombros eu sou a AMANTE OFICIAL 

Aioria : O QUE ????apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, enquanto as duas discutiam, com ele no meio. 

Milo: é o Aioria vai ter trabalho ..

Kanon: E que trabalho... vendo uma mostrar a língua para a outra 


	4. novidades:Você decidi! leia as regras e ...

Oiê pessoal!!!!

Desculpe...desculpe, sei que eu devia lançar o quarto capítulo da minha fic ,mas, tive uma idéia e espero que vocês gostem !

Ainda tenho 7 amazonas para bolar ,então achei legal se vocês me ajudassem a bolar elas, não só as amazonas ,como poderiam me dar umas sugestões como: relacionamentos/brigas/ exemplo: Se você acha que o Aioria deve ficar somente com a Marin ,se o Aioros deve ter uma namoradinha,estas coisas . As melhores amazonas e sugestões vão entrar na minha fic .As amazonas mais legais ,levaram o nome dá garota que escolhe e deu a idéia ,caso seja um garoto que deu a idéia ,ele vai entrar como personagem na minha fic ,as melhores sugestões tbm .As idéias mais criativas vão ser atendidas ,mas o toque final e o rumo de algumas estórias ,serão minhas

Espero que tenham gostado da idéia e beijos

Caso queiram entrar em contato meu MSN é 


	5. sem necessidade para lencinho!

As coisas estavam um pouco tranqüilas, a amazona de leão seria Antonella.Para a infelicidade de Marin e sorte, ou melhor, azar de Aioria.Que não sabia se ia receber carinho ou virar saco de pancadas.

Os ânimos estavam mais tranqüilos, e Atena iria anunciar a próxima luta.

Na platéia...

Shaka: Ufa!Até que enfim, aquelas baixarias acabaram (com um galo enorme na cabeça, graças a Marin).

Mu: Nem me fale, ainda bem que não sobrou petelecos para mim.

Kanon: Sorte sua!Eu levei uma pisada na cabeça.Que horror!

Milo: E eu levei uma monzada, e um croqui, bem na fuça.

Kamus: Por que mereceu, Milo.

Milo: Quem merece levar uma na fuça é você, quem deu a sombrinha para Marin ¬¬

Shura:Ele já levou . (Dando uma gargalhada)

Kamus: Nunca mais do uma arma para uma mulher (bufando) çç

Na arena...

Atena: Bem, já que tudo parece ter voltado ao normal ou quase isso (Marin e Antonella tentavam abraçar Aioria ao mesmo tempo, deixando ele sufocado) er...Vamos continuar as lutas.Pode entrar Biju de 18 anos da França e Mamuska de 45anos da Rússia.

Biju tinha um 1.62cabelo negro e liso, que iam até o meio das costas, olhos azuis enormes, como os de quem vive chorando e pele branquinha.Vestia maio e meios verde,um lenço azul marinho.Mamuska tinha 1.93, era gorducha, tinha cabelos presos em cima da cabeça em dois coquinhos.Tinha a pele esverdeada.Vestia maio verde, meias verde, lenço verde.

Na platéia...

Todos: hahahahaahahhahaahhahahahahahahahahahahhaha

Shaka:--U

Afrodite: que mulherzinha mais brega,típica vitima da moda.Ta parecendo uma ervilha (levando as mãos a testa inconformado).

Mdm: Que ridícula!! De que circo saiu ,está coisa?

Deba: Eu achei ela bonita. (com carinha de inocente).

Todos : --u

Shura: Fala serio! Está mulher parece o Hulk.

Milo:um chuchu gigante! (vermelho de tanto rir)

Kanon: Que nada! Lembra mais o vomito da menina do exorcista

Mu: Que nojo!!Parem de falar bobagens,estão assustando o Shaka.

Shaka: CALEM A BOCA ! Ainda tem aquela francesinha que parece ser um doce de menina!

Kamus: Oui...(dando um sorriso safado).

POFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kamus: Aiiiiiiii.idiot...aiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Shaka: Nem pense nisso francês !-Dando com a sombrinha no safado. -Ela é minha companheira de casa.

Aioros:E de cama também pelo je...aiiiiiiiiiiii Que que foi??

Shaka: Mais respeito,se não quiser conhecer os seis mundo ,comer grama pela raiz sem direito a azeite, vinagre e sal.

Aioros: Engolindo seco

Aioria:Que demora !!!bufando.Aliviado, por as duas terem parado de agarrá-lo.

Antonella:Que foi Aioria,ta deprimidinho ?se sentando no colo de Aioria

Marin: Sai pra lá (empurrando Antonella e está caindo no colo de kanon)e se sentando no colo de Aioria.

Kanon: Huauauauau,então gatinha ?

Tentando abraçar Antonella, e está com uma veia saltando na testa, me solta seu tosco, eu não sou molle de qualquer um. Dando com a sombrinha em Kanon, deixando este inconsciente. Se levantando e empurrando Marin e está caindo no colo de Mú, deixando ele completamente vermelho.

Marin: Mu!! .ai Mu desculpa vermelha...(ainda sentada)

Mu: Não, foi nada Marin!(quase derretendo )

Aioria: O QUE SIGNIFICA ISTO MARIN??? (Com uma veia enorme saltando na testa)

Marin: Hã???bem ..er..Está coisa!..(apontando para Antonella) Me empurrou Aioria eu não tive culpa ,fazendo cara de inocente

Antonella: Então por que ainda não se levantou , ou melhor, por que está com a mão no pescoço dele?Viu Aioria , ela não te ama;EU AMO ,ela é só uma qualquer que se aproveita de qualquer um!Acho que ela é uma interesseira .Eu sou a única que deve levar seu Bambino para passear (beijando o rosto de Aioria )

Marin: O QUE???? Eu não sou interesseira ,sua sua de quinta (nervosa e sem perceber se mexendo no colo de Mu,deixando este em uma situação delicada)Eu não sou uma put..er...hei..o que é isto ?sentindo algo

Olhando para Mu totalmente roxo ....olhando para Aioria quase explodindo de raiva e Antonella beijando o seu pescoço..olhando para os outros cavaleiros de ouro, que estavam chocados e vermelhos..voltando a olhar para Mu....e sentindo algo se mexer embaixo..pensando. ..dando um suspiro.-e gritando:

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!DANDO UM PULO..e deixando evidente o que se tratava para todos .Eu não acredito Mú seu TARADO!!!!!!Eu nunca imaginei que ..que ..que você ..fosse capaz disto...batendo sem parar na cabeça de Mú.

Aioria: Se encontrava roxo e quase sem respiração.Depois que Marin deixouMÚ

Antonella:Dava um risada maliciosa ,enquanto, acariciava os cabelos de Aioria..Quem é putana agora Marin???Parla!!!

Marin: Cale a bocaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Que horror! MÚ,EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE PURO,mas me enganei profundamente!

Milo: Quem diria em Mú ,você amigo do Shaka .Todo calminho e gentil,pegando mulher dos outros.

Shaka: Para de me colocar no meio! Não tenho culpa do MÚ ser um necessitado!Que Buda salve a sua alma pervertida MÙ!

Mú: estava em estado e choque cheio de galos, nunca sentira tamanha vergonha.

Aioria: Eu vou te matar Mu.Este ia se levantar para atacar o Tibetano e foi impedido por Tontom segurando os seus braços.

Antonella: Calma ,amore mio,no vale a pena, deixa está putana para lá.

Marin:Eu não sou putana ! Aioria não de ouvidos para está ai ! Eu te amo! Meu amor foi tudo culpa dela, se aproximando de Aioria e o abraçando este sedendo e a abraçando também (deixando Antonella possessa.).

Antonella: Maledeta

Na arena..

Atena: Bem, declaro o combate!

Biju estava parada, se encontrava muito envergonhada, odiava o publico.Enquanto a outra, lançava um olhar maníaco e sedento de sangue a ela.

Mamuska: Vamos lutar menininha, vou te quebra inteira.Dando uma gargalhada maligna.

Biju: Lutar?como assim? Perguntando na maior inocência.

Mamuska: Como assim o que? Confusa

Biju: Achei que íamos conversar e sermos amigas

Mamuska. Você só pode está brincando!! Não vim aqui para conversar! Vim aqui para lutar menina besta!

Biju: Mas eu não quero lutar!

Na platéia...

todos:- -U

Kanon: Ela não vai lutar não?

Shaka: Como assim não vai lutar?eu não quero dividir minha casa com esta grandona.VOCÊ TEM QUE LUTAR!!gritava desesperado, deixando os outros cavaleiros surpresos.

Aioros: Calma Shaka!

Shura: É, não vai ser tão mal assim dividir a casa com a MUSKINHA!estou vendo ela te amassar entre os seios grandes e caídos.

Kamus: que maldade!

Milo:É mesmo ,vai ser um casalzinho perfeito! Shaka ,imagino os dois em posição de lótus.!Ops!Será que ela vai conseguir está posição, com tamanha gordura.

Shaka: Calem a boca!! Miseráveis!

MDM: O ceguinho se estressou.(Dando um sorriso de deboche)

Shaka: Ceguinho? Você vai ver o ceguinho, se não calar a boca, despacho ambulante.

Afrodite : Ai, Shakinha que falta de sorte você teve!qualquer coisa eu divido a minha casa com você .

Deba: Eu achei ela muito bonita. Pena que já estou apaixonado.

Todos: .........

Na arena.....

Mamuska: Escuta aqui ,para com está besteira e me ataque logo ! (já estava mais que alterada.)

BiJu: Atacar ? Mas eu sou pacifista,.Trouxe até o meu livro preferido para lermos juntas (Pinoquio) .Com os olhinhos cheio de lagrimas .

Mamuska:O QUE ?????Você deve ter problema !Só pode!(levando a mão a testa ,nervosa.)

Na platéia.....

todos:--U

Shaka estava quase tendo um treco,abrindo os olhos e mandando todos para o seis mundos.Que estavam rindo sem parar da cara dele .

Na arena.......

Mamuska: Resolve atacar e sai correndo atrás de Biju e está covarde ,sai correndo pela arena ,tentando fugir .

Biju:Ai!por favor, eu odeio brigar.Vamos ser amigas ..Buááááááa´...vamos ler o livrinho que eu trouxe..Buaááááaáááááá´´aáá´´aááá´´aá´´aáááááá´´a.....eu não quero brigar !!Socorro!!!!!!!!!Buaáááaááááááá

E acaba tropeçando em uma pedra e caindo de cara no chão ,abrindo mais um berreiro..

BUAÁÁÁÁAÁÁ´...

Na platéia....

Shaka: Buda que mal fiz?Rezei direitinho,não pequei e você me vem com estás figuras..BUDA!!!!!!!!

Mdm: Tanta fé e nada ,por isto eu digo a macumba é o melhor negocio

Kamus: Está garota chora mais que o Shun!

Shura: Dá onde ela tira tanta lagrima ?

Antonella; Tadinha ! Você não entende ela!

Aioria: Está garota é muito covarde e chorona

Marin: É mesmo ,sinto pena do Shaka.

Shaka: Que dilema! Vou dividir a casa ,com a Mulher - Hulk ou com um projeto mais aprimorado de Shun.

Na arena:

BUAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´..TA DOENDO...BUAÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁ...

Mamuska: Até que enfim você parou ! arfando..agora você vai receber o meu abraço esmagador ...

Biju: Abraço?..sniff..sniff....

Mamuska: Isto mesmo!hahahaahahahah

Biju: Puxa! Que bom! Pode me abraçar. (fica de pé e estica os braços.para um abraço na maior inocência ) Eu adoro ser abraçada .

Mamuska:.........

Na platéia ....

Shaka: ISTO É DEMAIS ! É BURRA!QUE MAL FIZ BUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antonella: Não acredita não Biju!(gritando e acenando)

Aioria : Esquece está garota!É uma burrinha tadinha.

Saga: Quem diária em Shaka,você todo poderoso co..aiiiiiiiii...aiai

Shaka: Cala a boca !

Milo: háááááá...isto vai ser engraçado

Na arena....

Mamuska:Você tá brincando né ?

Biju: Não, nós nos abraçamos e depois lemos o livrinho que eu trouxe.

Mamuska: --U...Ah!Tudo bem!Então vem cá !me dá um abraço!

Ela resolve se aproveitar da ingenuidade da outra ..e estica os braços com um sorriso maligno .

Na platéia .......

Kamus: Ela vai morrer!

Kanon: Está garota já era !

Afrodite:Nem posso olhar ,me abraça Masquinha ! (agarrando MDM)

MDM: Me solta ! Sua bicha!Está eu quero ver,vai ser sangue para todos os lados .

Shaka: Por Buda !! Tenha pena desta alma ,ou melhor ,joga no inferno direto ,por que vai ser burra assim no inferno!!alterado

Antonella: Ai! Que horror! Que fim triste ,eu me simpatizei com ela .

Marin: Triste nada ,ela é ma burra.

Shaka: Buda faça-a sobreviver!Mudei de idéia !Não quero dividir a casa com a grandona .

Aioros: Puxa! Estou com pena do Shaka!

Kamus : Eu também ...Pior que ela é francesa , morrer assim é sujar minha imagem

Na arena...

Atena : Ai ! Esta eu não quero ver ...Vai virar molho de tomate !

Mamuska : Vem,Bijuzinha !!!!Vamos ser amigas !

Biju: OUI!

Então se aproxima e abraça a Mamuska .Está vendo que a outra caiu como um peixinho,começa a apertar mais forte possível a pobre Biju.Que parece ,não estar sentindo nada.

Biju: nn

Mamuska: OO

Biju: Você lembra a minha vovó me abraçando assim .(Dando um sorrisinho alegre .)

Mamuska : Vó???OO

Aperta mais!!chegando a ficar roxa ,devido a tanta força .

Biju: Sim! (normal)

Mamuska: Você não está sentindo dor? Os seus ossos não estão quebrando?

Biju: Não ,adoro abraços apertados .

Ela começa a apertar a Mamuska !Está sim ,começa a ficar sem ar.

Na platéia ......

Todos : OO'

Shaka: De que planeta está garota veio ?:??

Na arena...

Atena: OO"Eu hein...

Mamuska : Me solta ! pode soltar ...quase sem ar....

Biju: Tá bom !

Se afasta,na maior inocência e Mamuska se recuperando ....tomando ar...

Mamuska: Você é muito estranha garota,loka !

Biju: Como assim?

Mamuska : Ninguém sobrevive ao meu abraço! Vou ter que acabar com você ,de outro jeito.

BiJu: Acabar ?: Mas...Sniff..eu pensei ...Sniff..que éramos ...Sniff..amigas..E o livro ?..Sniff...

Mamuska: Eu quero que se dane este livro ! Olha o que eu faço com ele .

Ela pega o livro das mãos de Biju,joga no chão e começa a pular em cima dele .Rasgando todo e não sobrando nada .

Na platéia ...

Marin : que crueldade!

Antonella; eu vou acabar com este Chuchu ..

Marin : fica quieta!se fizer algo você perde a amadura ..pensando....ou melhor, vai lá mesmo e bate naquela gorducha assim me livro de você .

Antonella: Vai sonhando ¬¬

Shaka: Eu não sei para quem eu torço mais ..Acho que eu vou ..sniff..sniff

Mu: Calma Shaka!Fique calmo!

Afrodite: Quer um lencinho Shakinha ?

Shaka: Obrigado !çç

Na platéia ...

Biju: Meu..livro... eu..não..acabei ...de ler....se vira para a adversária !!!!!.você vai pagar por isto ...SUA VAGABUNDA!!!!!

Mamuska: OO

Atena: OO

Todos na platéia OO

Biju: Você podia ter batido em mim, mas no meu livrinho não !!!! Vai pagar sua cangaceira !!!!

Na arena ;....

Kanon/Shura/milo: CANGACEIRA !!!HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Shaka:Meu Zeus!Outra possuída!

Mamuska : Desculpa !!Eu não queria ..fazer isto..mas você me obrigou ........(com medo )

Biju: Eu vou ..eu vou ...vou...BUAÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁ´..Vou vingar o meu livro ..BUAÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁ

Começa a berrar e a chorar deixando todos surdos.

Na platéia.......

Shaka: Eu não consigo ouvir nada !##

Kamus: Alguém põem uma rolha na boca desta garota

Antonella: Não ouço

Marin : Ai!!!!

Kanon: Que horror! (Tapando as orelhas com a mão .) UU

Na arena..........

Mamuska: Pare de chorar !!!Não ouço nada !!

BIJU: Cala a boca ! Dando um grito......GRITO INFERNAL!!!!

Mamuska: Ai ! Meus nervos ! Estou paralisada

Atena: Meus ouvidos!!!!

Na platéia.....

Todos: XX

Biju: Agora;você vai ver !!Golpe do chorão nebuloso tudo fica claro!E ninguém consegue ver nada .

Na platéia ............

Shaka : Não consigo enxergar nada .

Milo: Já experimentou abrir os olhos ?

Shaka: POft!! (pega a sombrinha de Kamus e bate em Milo )– Ela é muito forte

Tudo volta ao normal,e todos vêem Biju se aproximar do livro e fazer uma espécie de reza .A outra adversária tinha evaporado.

Biju: Descanse em paz ,meu livrinho querido ..sniff..vou sentir sua falta..sniff..PINOQUIO!

Na platéia....

Shaka: Como ela consegue ter tanta lágrima.Garota irritante

Aioros : Pelo menos você teve sorte !

Shaka; Acho que foi azar!

Na arena

Atena : Biju é a amazona de virgem !

Biju: Sniff..Perai..eu ganhei ?

Atena : Uhum

Biju: Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu ganhei !! Meu mestre,disse que eu nunca ia conseguir.Que ia acabar fazendo propaganda de caixa lenço...MAS GANHEI ...Snifff..QUE EMOÇAO !!!!

Na platéia ...

Antonella: Puxa!! Que felicidade a Bambina ganhou!

Marin: Que coisinha esquisita!

Antonella: VEM CÁ BIJU!!(acenando) SENTA COM A GENTE !

Na arena ...

Biju: Hã ? Tá bom !Eu já vou ...

Ela corre até onde os cavaleiros estão sentados ,mas não vê uma pedra no caminho,acaba tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão.

Na platéia...

Todos: --U

Shaka: Não devia ter chamado este desastre ambulante aqui !! Nem Buda salva !

Na arena ....

Biju: Ai!!!

Com um galo na testa ela se aproxima dos cavaleiros e diz :

Biju:OI!

Todos : OI!!!

Antonella:OI Biju! Meu nome Antonella adorei,sua luta!Achei bem diferente .

Biju: Obrigada! Você é a puta,que as outras amazonas estão comentando .(Na maior inocência)

Antonella: COMO ?QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO ISTO??

Biju: Quase todas! Mas quem está falando mais,é uma tal de Juliane que disputa amadura de Sagitário .

Marin : Ela tem muita razão em falar ,gostei desta garota ,quero conhecê-la .

Antonella: Aquela ameba vai ver !Ninguém me chama de PUTANA !

Marin : Eu chamo !

Antonella: Cala a boca ! Biju,(se recuperando) por que não senta ao lado do seu companheiro de casa .

Biju: Ah ! tá !

Olhando para todos ,sorridente ..Meia hora depois...

Biju: MAS QUEM É ELE ?

Todos : --U

Shaka: Sou eu ! Respirando fundo

Biju: Tadinho! Com cara de choro..SNIFF..Você é cego !!Buaááaáááááááááá

Todos : rolando de rir

Milo : Está é boa !!

Shura : Shaka Cegueta !

Shaka:EU NÃO SOU CEGO!!!

Biju: Ah! Tudo bem eu ajudo você a fazer tudo : Se trocar ,tomar banho,ir ao banheiro fazer necessidade

Shaka: CALA A BOCA !!!Eu já falei que não sou CEGO!

Biju: Não ??OO ...Por que os olhos fechados então?

Shaka: Para ter mais cosmo!

Biju: Ah!Entendo. Posso me sentar ?

Shaka: Pode . (bufando)

Biju: Puxa! Obrigada ceguinho!

Shaka:EU NÃO SOU CEGO !

Shaka abre o olhos, se esquecendo de todo mundo.

Todos : Não SHAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKKAKAK!!!!!!

Shaka:er..Foi mal...

Dando um risinho tímido, vendo alguns desmaiados e outros lançados na arena .Olhando para o lado e vendo que Biju era a única que não sofreu nada.

Ela o encara! Vendo os seus olhos azuis lindos e...

Biju: Buáááá´você gritou ááááááááÇÇ

Shaka: BUDA! ME PERDOE VOU MATAR ESTÁ GAROTA !!

CONTINUA...............

Olá!! Quero agradecer a todos que me deram sugestões e pedir mil desculpas para as que não coloquei.Mas dizer que as idéias vão ser utilizadas! .Para as que ficarem tristes: VOCÊS SÃO TODAS AMAZONAS DE VIRGEM!Adotem a Biju nn

Quero mandar beijos e agradecer : Juju(Juliane Chan),Milla,Yuri,Mikage,Mú(Rafael),TaTa,Mari,Kagome,

Juninha,Akane, CaHh Kinomoto,Blume e outros que me ajudaram...

Espero muitas idéias para a amazona a de libra!(E me digam o que vocês acham, que deve acontecer com a Tontom: ficar sozinha/com o Aioria ou com alguma outra pessoa)(falem dos outros personagens tbm!).

Bjocas!Vocês são demais!!! MSN: 

By: Sukky Todaboa!


	6. sem necessidade para bengalas

Todos estavam sentados tentando se recuperar, depois que Shaka abriu os olhinhos. Esperavam impaciente a próxima luta, já que Biju chorava pela 122332434334343 vez e usava a 121324343435 caixa de lenço.

Shaka: Você não se cansa não? Foi só um gritinho!

Biju: Sniff..sniff..mesmo assim você me magoou.

MDM: Vou é te matar, se você não calar a boca.

Shaka: Hei, faça isto e eu te mando para os seis mundos!

Afrodite: Achei que quisesse se livrar dela Shaka

Shaka: Er...Se ela morrer, a grandona entra no lugar e Buda que me livre, problemas já tenho demais.

Milo: Ai, minha cabeça dói, ou melhor, tudo dói.

Kanon: Você devia andar com uns óculos de proteção Shaka.Que nem o Ciclope dos X-men

Shaka: X ..o que??

Kanon: X-men, burro!Aquele desenho de mutantes.

Saga: Kanon,o pobrezinho não conhece estás coisas é um ignorante.

Shaka: IGNORANTE???Vai se F.....,pelo menos Buda vai me salvar .

Biju: Quem é Bunda??

Shaka: Ai ,Zeus! batendo na testa

Aioros: com a amazona que ele te mandou, imagino a sua salvação!- olhando Biju azoar o nariz e esperar uma explicação de Shaka

Shaka:Buda é um grande sábio,ele era o homem mais próximo de Deus .

Biju: Hum..e você é próximo de Deus também ?

Shaka: Claro!Sou a reencarnação dele

Biju:hum... Engraçado.

Shaka:O que é engraçado?

Biju:É que me lembrei da tal figura e já que você é a reencarnação dele,não devia ser gordão,careca e não devia ficar naquela posição "estranha" sempre ?

Todos: hahahahahaha....

Milo: Está é boa! O Shaka Gordão e careca!

Shaka:com uma veia saltando na testa .Não fale assim de Buda. Ele era um homem muito sábio!

Shura: E daí, o cara era uma baleia, por isso dava uma de sábio.

Antonella: Nem tinha moglie (mulher),vai ver era um brocha também

Marin:Que brocha o que ,ele é que brochava todo mundo.

Afrodite: Por isso o Shakinha é virgem!

Biju: Tadinho ..sniff..Sniff..Você é virgem .Tadinho ...Você parece ter uns 20 e tantos e é ..sniff..VIRGEMMMMM!!

Todos : Na platéia e na arena OO

Shaka: Cala a boca ..tampando a boca dela com as duas mãos, (completamente vermelho)

Milo: Interessante,por isso ele vive estressado.

MDM: Prefiro ser adepto da macumba,posso comer quem eu quiser.

Mu: Ai, que baixaria.

Kamus: Deixem o Shaka em paz, se ele é gay o problema é dele.

Todos: GAY?????

Shaka: EU NÃO SOU GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shura: Não ?

Shaka:Claro que não, por Buda!Nada contra, mas eu não sou .

Aioria: Então qual o seu problema???

Shaka: Nenhum,só não cedo tão fácil as tentações ,não sou fraco como vocês.

Biju:Entendo você se guarda para o Buda né?

Aldebaran: Que lindo !Ele acredita no amor enxugando as lagrimas

Shaka: CALA A BOCA !!!E VOCÊS ME DEIXEM EM PAZ !!!

Afrodite: Alguém aqui precisa bimba... POFT...aiiiii..Meu cabelo, seu selvagem.

Shaka: Se alguém der um "pio" eu tiro os sentidos.

Todos: Engolindo seco OO

Biju: Não pode falar a palavra Piu? Legal gostei da brincadeira.

Shaka :respirando fundo

Na arena ....

Atena : Deixem o shaka em paz ,se ele não traça ninguém o problema é dele .

Shaka: ¬¬#

Atena: Er..er..Bem vou chamar as amazonas de libra.

Na platéia...

Aioros: Puxa, o Dohko não veio .

Kanon: Vai ver ,não conseguiu levantar da cama .

Milo: não é pra menos ,o cara tá fazendo hora extra aqui.

Shura: ele tem o que uns..200 e poucos.

Antonella: Credo! Que múmia!

Marin: Devia respeitar os mais velhos ,você vai ficar um dia assim,sabia?

Antonella: Cruzes,viver até os 200 anos eu me mato antes.

Marin : Serio ??? Podia fazer isto agora ,ia me poupar dor de cabeça.

Antonella: Vai sonhando! Arara tramontina.

Marin: O QUE??

Biju: Parem de brigar meninas..sniff..BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ.......

Milo: Ai ,minha cabeça vai explodir.

Marin : Sua pervertida!

Antonella: Sua mala desengonçada!

Biju: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ.......

Shaka:calma Biju!!-dando tapinha nas costas como se ela fosse um bebê - Tudo bem ...quietinha ..

Aioria: PAREM AS DUAS !!!

MDM: Chama a carrocinha Aioria!

Aioria : Cala a boca ..despacho!

Milo : Tudo culpa do Dohko.

Kamus: Por que ??

Milo: Foi só falar naquela coisa mofada ,que deu nisso.

Kanon:Que horror ,não quero ficar um anão quando ficar velho.

Mu: Nossa ,como vocês são idiotas.

Shura: Mas é a pura verdade.

Aldebaran: Será que ele morreu?

Kamus: Claro que não!

Aioros:Por que a certeza ?

Kamus:Se ele tivesse morrido aquela menina que vive gritando SHIRIU!!Teria aparecido,gritando SHIRIU!!! O mestre ancião bateu as botas, SHIRIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MDM: Ah, eu não suporto esta garota,já tentei mandar ela para o inferno ,mas não adianta ,ela é pior que a Saori.

Milo: Voltando ao assunto do Dohko, pode ser que ele tenha batido as botas ,afinal,noticia boa não chega rápido

Shaka: Que Buda guie a alma dele.

Biju: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Shura: Vai tarde!

Mu:Vocês não tem vergonha não ?

Aioria: O único que não tem vergonha aqui é você Mú?

Mu: como?

Aioria: Fica pegando a mulher dos outros.. ficando vermelho

Mu: dizia será que o mofado bateu as botas?

Todos? --U

Kanon:Tomará ,assim vou poder ficar na casa de libra e sair daquele mukifo ,que é a casa de gêmeos .

Saga: Você é quem deixa parecendo um mukifo ¬¬

Kanon: Er..Mas vamos pensar positivo Saguinha ....o Dohko morrpoftttttttttttttttttttt

Kanon: Dá pra parar com está sombrinha

Saga: Que sombrinha?

Kanon: Hã?

Todos: DOHKO!!!!

Dohko: Vocês me envergonham ..POFT...ONDE JÁ SE VIU ..POFTTTTT..ME MATANDO...POFT....(batendo com a bengala)

Mú:Calma Dokho! Eu sei que eles pegaram pesado mai..POFTTTTTTTTTT

Dohko: Cala boca você também, me chamou de mofado seu tarado.

Shaka: Eu pedi que Buda guiasse a sua alma .

Dohko: eu quero que você e o seu BUDA VAI PARA P......PARIU!

Shaka : COMO AGORA EU TE MATO ...SEN..POFTTTTTTTTTTTT

Biju: Buuuuuuuuááááááááááááááááá.........vc matou o ceguinho.

Shaka: ##

Kamus: Quanto tempo faz que você chegou Dohko?

Dohko: Eu assisti todas as lutas

Milo:Mas como não vimos você?

Dohko: Sentei lá no fundo ,não queria passar vergonha !

Milo: ¬¬

Atena: Bem,pode entrar as amazonas de libra !

As amazonas entram na arena e reverenciam. Josi é da Jamaica ,tem 17 anos ,1.78,cabelos negros e olhos também.Veste maiô, meias e lenço laranja .Lucypampam do Japão tem 243, 1.30,cabelos castanhos,olhos castanhos .veste uma capa preta ,um lenço na cabeça e uma bengala .

Na platéia .....

Saga:Nossa,isto é covardia !

Shura:A vovó já era !

Antonella: Que uva passa !

Dohko: Cala a boca ..sua plin

Antonella:Como é múmia ?

Aioria: Vamos acalmar os ânimos, pessoal!

Dohko:Não acredito este tempo todo esperando ,para vir uma múmia !

Milo: É Dohko, acho que nem vai mais precisar de viagra .

Dohko.......

Na arena ......

Lucypampam: Minhas costas estão me matando.

Josi:Er...Não quer se sentar um pouco ?

Lucypampam: Não minha jovem, passei a manhã toda tentando levantar .

Josi:Tadinha!

Atena:Que comece a luta !

Josi:Desculpa ,mas tenho que ganhar .

Lucypampam:Entendo minha jovem ,você me faz lembrar quando eu era mais jovenzinha.

Josi: Ah,é?

Lucypampam:Sim,só que eu não era tão brega como você!Como era bom aquele tempo! Meus hormônios a mil,dava pra todo mundo,do meu mestre ao meu discípulo.Bons tempos aqueles!

Josi:--Uvelha tarada

Na platéia.....

Kanon:Ai,isto ta me deixando enjoado.

Shura : Nem me fale ,imagino está veia fazen..ai que horror ,melhor ,nem pensar !

Na arena.....

Lucypampam:No meu tempo os cavaleiros de ouro ,eram fortes e bonitos.

Josi: Porque, não são mais ?

Lucypampam: Ah,por que eles se tornaram propaganda enganosa ,perderam até para os cavaleiros de bronze e quanto a beleza er...bem..Temos o Cavaleiro de touro que mostra que decaíram muito .

Na platéia ....

Kamus:Quem ela pensa que é?Eu não morri em vão,ensinei o zero absoluto para o Hyoga .

Shura: O coitado era tão burro, que você teve que bater as botas.

Saga:E eu estava com crise de identidade.

Kanon:Você tem isso até hoje .

Saga:¬¬

Aioria: E eu estava dominado pelo satã imperial.

MDM: E quem não te domina?olhando para Marin e Antonella

Aioros: Eu fui o único que se manteve um verdadeiro cavaleiro, me sacrifiquei por Atena !

Afrodite: E que graça tem? Você passa o desenho todo morto e com aquela roupa brega.

Shura : Pior foi você, que tentou molestar o podre do Andrômeda !

Afrodite: Eu não molestei ninguém,aquela bicha é muito chorona .

Aldebaram: Onde já se viu me chamar de feio.Eu sou é muito lindo!

Todos: --U

Mú:Você é um pão duro,isto sim !Nem consertou o chifre da sua amadura!Veio com aquela desculpa de Seiya ,é para aprender e tal.

Aldebaram: Você não aceita cheque!

Mu:Não mesmo !De cheque sem fundo estou cheio,estou esperando até hoje o do Milo,e nada .

Milo:Er..Eu vou pagar !Kamus você pode me emprestar uma graninha ?

Kamus: Milo,você ainda não me devolveu o que te emprestei semana passada.

Milo:......

Kamus : E eu não tenho cara de banco

Milo : Só de carteira '

Dohko: Realmente ,vocês acabaram com a imagem dos cavaleiros de ouro .

Aioros : Olha só quem fala ?Você não consegue nem se levantar sozinho.

Dohko: Já falou demais ...PoFTdando bengalada no Oros

Aioros

Na arena :

Josi: Bem ,melhor parar de papo e lutar !

Lucypampam: Ai,que maldade você teria coragem de bater nesta pobre velhinha?olhinhos magoados

Josi:Bem,er...er..Eu tenho ! Quero ganhar a amadura !

Lucypampam: Não se fazem mais jovens,como antigamente .

Josi: Olha ,eu sinto muito voando para cima de Lucypampam

Lucypampam: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!MINHAS COSTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Josi:OO

Lucypampam:Sua bruta!Ai, minhas costas .

Josi:Mas eu nem te acertei ainda...

LucyPampam: Mas as mãos nas costas e fazendo carinha de dor

Josi: Me desculpa !

Atena : Que horror !Batendo em velhinhas .

Nas platéia ..

Biju: Buuuuuuuááááááááááááá........tadinha dá vovó

Shaka: Ela tá é fingindo .

Antonella:Velhota esperta !

Dokho: Eu vivo fazendo isto (dando um risinho de satisfação )

Na arena....

Josi: Tem algo que eu possa fazer ???

Lucypampam: Sim!

Josi:O que?

Lucypampam:Pode me ajudar a achar a minha lente de contato que caiu ?

Josi:Oo

Lucypampam: Por favor ! Ai, minhas costas .

Josi :Ta bom ! Onde você acha que caiu ?

Lucypampam: Acho que deve ter caído por aqui apontando para o seu lado

Josi: Ok! Eu te ajudo depois terminamos com isto .

Lucypampam: Você é muito amável !

Na platéia...

Aioria:Não sei não ,isto ta cheirando mentira .

Kanon:E bota fedor nisso.

Dohko:Não importa como ela vai ganhar ,contanto que ela ganhe !

Kamus: Mas, isto é trapaça !

Dohko:O mundo não é justo mesmo,acorde para a vida .

Kamus: OO

Na arena..............

Josi: Eu não encontro!Tem certeza que caiu por aqui??

Lucypampam: Claro!se aproveitando da outra distraída, olhando para o chão e POFT com a bengala na cabeça dela

Josi:(caindo desacordada)

Atena: Er..Declaro Lucypampam a amazona de libra .

Lucypampam: É neste ponto as garotas continuam as mesmas do meu tempo,umas tontas ingênuas .

Na platéia.....

Todos: OO

Shaka:Isto foi correto?

Milo: Quem liga?

Na arena:

Lucypampam: Que felicidade!Caminhando até a platéia

Biju: Parabéns vovó !

Lucypampam: Obrigada ,jovenzinha chorona .Posso me sentar ai?

Dohko: Claro!

Lucypampam: Muito obrigada !

Dohko : De nada .

Lucypampam: Perai,eu te conheço?

Dokho: Hum...olhando para ela ...Não acredito é você?:

Lucypampam: olhando nos olhos de Dohko Sim, sou eu !

Dohko: não acredito!

Lucypampam:Nem eu Dohko segurando as mãos dele

Dohko: Nem eu Pamsegurando as mãos de Lucypampam

Milo: Alguém pode me explicar ?

Mu: Dohko?

Dohko:Ah,sim..er..Eu conheço a Pam ,quero dizer,a Lucypampam quando era jovem .

Milo: Ótimo!Retorno a época pré-histórica.

Lucy/ Dohko: POFT..ETÂ BENGALINHA .

Lucypampam:É mesmo naquela festa ,você se lembra Dohko..Da nossa Suruba er...Quero dizer festinha?

Dohko: Como poderia esquecer?Você ,eu e Shion ..nós divertimos tanto !

Lucypampam: Nem me fale ,você era tão dotado ..er..Quero dizer, amado !

Dohko: Continuo dotado..er...Quer dizer amado !Claro que com ajuda do tal viagra .

Lucypampam: Que bom ! Vamos ter mais festas então ?

Dohko : Claro!!

Lucipampam: Ah,Dohkinhose aproximando para um beijo

Dohko: Ai,Pam se aproximando também

Biju: As pessoas velhas são tão fofas !enxugando as lagrimas

Shaka: São é taradas,isto sim!

Milo: Que festa boa foi esta,hein?

Mu: Tinha até meu mestre no meio .--'

Kamus : nem quero pensar vendo Dohko dar um beijo desentupidor em Lucy

Shura: AH,AGORA EU SEI !

Kanon:O que você sabe ?

Shura: Eles tem essas peles rochas ,por que passaram do tempo ,tipo uma fruta passada.

Kanon: --U Brilhante dedução .

Antonella: Isto me embrulha o estômago.

Marin : Infelizmente ,tenho que concordar com você.

Aldebaram: Que lindo,quero minha cocada logo !

Aioria: Vamos incomodá-los ???

Kamus: Ai,.deixa eles assim,matando a saudade

OLÁ, QUERIA AGRADECER A TODOS

BJOCAS ESPECIAS PARA :JULIANE,TALITA,MILLA,MÚ,PANDORA(PAN QUE TÁ NESTA FIC),LUCY(QUE TBM ESTÁ)YURI/MIKAGE,KAMUS DE AQUARIO,ARTEMIS,CEYWYN,ATENINHA,AIORIA(QUE EU AINDA NÃO CONVERSO MUITO ,MAS ADORO A FIC DELE! JESSY,CAHh,SERENITY,KAGOME,AKANE, LIEN,NADI,HITOMIELE É FOFA, MEU DEU UMA FOTO LINDA DO MILITO,FLAVINHA ,YUMI E OUTROS ...

ADORO VOCÊS!

PS:CONTINUEM MANDANDO SUGESTÕES,A PRÓXIMA AMAZONA DE !

PS:ESTÁ FIC VAI TER UNS 30 CAP,COM DIREITO : BASTIDORES,ENTREVISTA ,MAKING OF ,ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO E MUITO MAIS;POR ISSO MANDEM SUGESTÕES!

BJOS,BJINHOS E BJÕES!

MAHALO PARA TODOS


End file.
